<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guppies. by Mask_Writes_Fanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949122">Guppies.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_Writes_Fanfics/pseuds/Mask_Writes_Fanfics'>Mask_Writes_Fanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, random crap I came up while sleeping...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_Writes_Fanfics/pseuds/Mask_Writes_Fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I´m back with more crap that is sort of well written this time, actually, I posted this on my tumblr months ago so... yeah, I´m trying to organize some stuff...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nuala/Abe Sapien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guppies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not gonna lie, I took a nap and dreamed of this… kind of… Just polished it a little bit…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They never thought about children, centuries ago Nuala may had wander around the couth of Bethmoora pondering on what the future had prepared for her, but those were thoughts that were shrugged off by time, as for Abe, he may had wonder on how it would be if he wasn´t the only one of his kind, not necessarily children, but more people like him, which seems impossible on every single aspect, but then it happened.</p><p>They talked about it before getting married, “Is a possibility,” they said, “They would be welcome,” they agreed that night as they were on each other´s arms, one could say it was planned, just, not for the moment.</p><p>Nuala stood on the middle of the room, hands on her belly and a small grin on her face; it was early in the morning and she was getting ready for the day, “I´m pregnant.” She glanced at Abe, who couldn´t do nothing but to hug her, to hold her thigh, he was surprise, of course, a good surprise but also a scary one, after all, a new life, a new being depending on them, Nuala kept smiling, a smile that could easily light up the whole room and that day is when Abe discovered he could cry.</p><p>Nine months later, there she was, a little girl, Ida, her middle name Elizabeth, blue skin just like her father, same eyes except for the golden hue instead of blue, which she clearly got from her mother, just like her hair and ears, yet, she had the same gills and fins as her father.</p><p>Two years later, another surprise, a boy, Lugh Finn, named after heroes of the legends her mother heard on her childhood, of course, they referred to him as Finn, Finny by her older sister, same blue skin, his father´s eyes and even the gills, yet, the rest was just like his mother.</p><p>Just three more years, the last one, Eada, as pale as her mother, turns out all of the siblings have gills; she looked a lot like her mother, except from her eyes, closer to her father´s but with the odd characteristic of one being blue and the other golden, hard to notice due to the nature of the sclera, black like her father´s eyes.</p><p>Those kids grew up on a loving family and sure, spending summers on the court Bethmoora with Uncle, learning everything related to the royal family from their mother, swimming for hours with their father on the weekends and being too familiarize with the B.P.R.D from a young age may not seem normal for many people, but it was for them and they were normal kids, despite what people said. Yes, they spent some time with Uncle Red and Auntie Liz and even had two certain playmates that they saw as cousins despite not being actually related.</p><p>Everyone referred to them as guppies, a little joke among their parents´ friends that everyone started to use, three little guppies, or not so little as time passed, and as for Abe and Nuala and all that happened during that time there´s only one thing that can be said: they couldn´t be happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really, really short thing that was originally a tumblr post...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>